1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to couplers or connectors. In particular, the present invention relates to a coupling member, which can be used to attach modular load-carrying equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Military and law enforcement personnel, particularly those attached to special operations unit, carry a large amount of specially designed and adapted gear. Because of the constantly changing landscape of the modern battlefield, and the rapidly changing mission of law enforcement, it is advantageous for operators to be able to configure and/or reconfigure pouches, pockets, holsters, holders, and other accessories on vests, body armor, packs, platforms, and other carriers.
The interchangeability of pouches, pockets, and accessories is of particular importance because it allows, for example, a single load-bearing vest to be reconfigured to meet certain mission specific needs.
The terms MOLLE (Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment) or S.T.R.I.K.E. (Soldier Tactical Retro Integrated Kit Enhanced) are used to generically describe load bearing systems and subsystems that utilize corresponding rows of woven webbing for modular pouch, pocket, and accessory attachment. Generally, the terms MOLLE and S.T.R.I.K.E. are interchangeable.
The MOLLE system of attachment was originally developed by the U.S. Army Soldier Systems Center as a replacement for the ALICE (All-purpose Lightweight Individual Carrying Equipment) or LCE (Load-Carriage Equipment) “clip” load carrying systems. The MOLLE system is a modular system that incorporates the use of corresponding rows of nylon webbing stitched onto a piece of equipment, such as a vest, and the various MOLLE-compatible pouches, pockets, and accessories. MOLLE-compatible pouches, pockets, and accessories of various utility can then be attached wherever MOLLE webbing exists on the equipment.
Thus, through the use of a MOLLE-type system, a given accessory may be mounted to a variety of carriers. Likewise, if a particular carrier includes a MOLLE-compatible system, a variety of accessories may be interchangeably mounted to the platform to accommodate a variety of mission load-outs.
MOLLE or S.T.R.I.K.E.-compatible systems allow an operator to specifically tailor a load to an individual mission and help decrease the bulk, uncomfort, and breakage that was associated with the ALICE/LCE load attachment systems. The S.T.R.I.K.E. assembly can be configured or reconfigured to meet changing or dissimilar operational requirements. Mission essential pouches, pockets, and accessories can be added and unnecessary pouches, pockets, or accessories can be removed.
Currently, MOLLE or S.T.R.I.K.E.-compatible components are attached in one of four ways. The first method utilizes a webbing strap, which is permanently affixed to the accessory. The webbing strap is woven between subsequent rows of webbing and is attached to the accessory via a snap at a terminating end. The second method uses a webbing strap that is permanently affixed to the accessory. After the webbing strap has been woven between subsequent rows of webbing, the terminating end of the interwoven strap is tucked into the accessory's backing. The third method utilizes a locking loop, which is also woven between subsequent rows of webbing, but terminates in a semi-permanent closure that requires a screwdriver/flat-tipped object to disengage. The fourth method utilizes a combination of a permanently affixed, Velcro covered, tuckable strap and snaps to affix an accessory to a vest or platform.